


Wolf's Blood, Snake's Wrath

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: ASOIAF Unusual Ships [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: It all begins with a meeting. It continues from there. It ends in blood and tears, and vengeance.
Relationships: Sarella Sand/Robb Stark
Series: ASOIAF Unusual Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Wolf's Blood, Snake's Wrath

The first time they met was by chance. They were both admiring the same wares, and they engaged one another in conversation. That was how they discovered that they were currently guests in the same city.

"May I know your name?" he requested with a benevolent smile

"Sarella Sand." she told him "Daughter of Oberyn Martell. But you already knew that. As I knew who you are."

"And who am I, my lady?" he asked her, with a slight twinkle in his eyes

"You are Robb Stark, son of the Lord Paramount of the North." Sarella stated promptly "And you have a nice smile. A smile worth dying for."

"I don't want anyone to die for it." Robb told her

"Still, many would indeed die for it." Sarella's face turned slightly red "Myself included."

-x-

The second time they met was in a warzone.

Sarella became an apprentice in the Citadel under the name of Alleras, and the Maesters took an interest in Robb Stark's cause, so they sent Alleras to assist him. 

It was supposed to be an easy task, or at least it would have been, if it weren't for his stubborness.

Still, Sarella was stubborn as well. She was determined to prove the worth of a woman to the Realm. She would become the first female Maester.

And she was harboring a secret crush on Robb Stark. She was a bastard and he was the heir to a noble house. Still, she was determined to overcome that difference.

Sarella and Robb both dreamed of achieving the impossible.

It was this that drew her to him.

-x-

Life was not fair, and love had no place in the Realm.

Those two things became clear to Sarella as she cradled a corpse with a wolf head attached to it in her arms.

She never cried as hard as she did at that moment. Not when her aunt was killed. Not when her uncle fell ill. Not when her other aunt left her uncle.

But she did cry hard now. Her tears seemed endless.

And after they were all spent, her heart turned to stone.

She returned to the Citadel. Her doubt was gone.

She would earn her first chain.

She would give up on love. Permanently.

-x-

When her father sent her a letter explaining his plans for vengeance, Sarella was determined to be a part of it.

Her motivations, however, differed from her father's. Differed greatly.

She was given a temporary leave, with the condition that she'd return to the Citadel once the year expired. Currently, she was in her father's company.

"The Lannisters." she spat out the word like it was poison "They are to blame for his death. They orchestrated it. I want revenge, father."

"Indeed you do." Oberyn smirked "Love is the poison we Martells crave, after all. You will play your part when the time comes."

Sarella nodded.

-x-

Sarella glanced at Tywin Lannister, who was busy gathering some papers. Two glasses of wine sat on the table. One closer to Tywin and the other to Sarella. Sarella had served that wine herself, and she made sure to add a special addition to Tywin's glass.

Tywin finally looked up and grasped his glass.

"May I propose a toast?" he declared "To the future of the Realm!"

"To the future of the Realm." Sarella repeated listlessly

They drank their wine in tandem.

"Except the Realm doesn't have much of the future, does it?" Sarella remarked "Not now that the best part of it is gone."

Tywin coughed slightly.

"I fell in love once." Sarella professed "He was a fine man. Caring and selfless. He never wanted to be King. All he wanted was to have his family back."

Tywin's coughs increased in frequency.

"But you Lannisters didn't care. All you wanted was power." Sarella whispered viciously "I almost envy you, Tywin Lannister. For I loved him, I loved him too much. I cried when he died. Cried until my tears were spent. It would be easier if I didn't care."

Tywin grasped his throat.

"I spiked your drink with Strangler." Sarella announced "His gift from beyond the grave. He'll be satisfied that you died the same way as your idiot grandson."

Tywin turned purple as he started choking. Sarella leaned forward so that her mouth was near his ear.

"Robb Stark sends his regards." Sarella whispered


End file.
